Untitled
by QueenElspeth
Summary: A friend asked for a Hermione/Cho PWP just a short oneshot.


Ron thought Hermione didn't like Quidditch. Harry thought Hermione didn't understand Quidditch. They had been right at first but all of that had changed in their third year at Hogwarts when Gryffindor had played against Ravenclaw and Cho Chang had walked onto the pitch.

She had been a good friend to Harry when he had dated her, never let her own feelings get in the way but now they were over. She hadn't expected their relationship to last long, if she was perfectly honest, it was clear to her that Harry was just a stepping stone for Cho to come to terms with what had happened to Cedric. She would have felt bad for Harry if he was in love with her, but it was just a crush.

Anyway, now that he had broken up with her he could move on, he needed to get it out of the way. Sometimes Hermione pretended that Cho might like her now but she knew it wasn't true. She wasn't in love with Cho, more fascinated by her. She liked the way she was effortlessly beautiful, so comfortable in her own skin. She didn't even know how attractive a quality that was to have.

Coming out of her musings, Hermione saw Madame Pince staring disapprovingly at her, she hated daydreaming. Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione gathered her things and left the library quickly. She saw the flick of robes slip around the corner in front of her. _Cho_, she thought instinctively, and followed. She had done this a few times but, as might be expected, it never actually was Cho.

Hermione hadn't walked fast enough to catch up to whoever it was and she turned the corner to see the sweep of robes up ahead. She was pleased to recognise the blue trim of Ravenclaw robes. This spurred her on and she walked faster, following footsteps and brief glimpses of robes all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower. Upon the last corridor, Hermione got close enough to see that it was indeed Cho but before she could decide what to do, she had gone into the Common Room leaving Hermione alone outside. She couldn't really have shouted after her, what would she say? She stood in front of the door unsure what to do next.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing up here?"

Hermione turned around to see Professor Flitwick trotting towards her, a roll of parchment clutched in his hand. He stopped in front of her, seeming a little out of breath.

"Nothing, sir," Hermione answered quickly. He studied her for a moment.

"Well, I'm just delivering this notice to my house. You should go to your Common Room for the Gryffindor notice."

Hermione nodded and walked slowly away from the Ravenclaw entrance, watching as Flitwick made his way inside. She remembered being a first year and thinking it would be okay to be in Ravenclaw, now she regretted being a Gryffindor.

She was on the way back to the Common Room when she heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw Cho walking towards her.

"Cho, what-" she began but a finger brought to her lips silenced her. Cho took her hand and led her down a corridor into a disused room. Hermione followed obediently, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Cho's hand was smooth and cool, Hermione's hot and sticky with nervous sweat.

Cho locked the door behind them before turning to face Hermione who was breathing in short gasps looking incredibly flustered. Cho smirked.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. Hermione stared at her disbelievingly for a moment before doing as she was told. She could hear slow, quiet footsteps getting ever nearer. Prowling. She held her breath, ears pricked to listen, turning her head towards sounds of movement. Then, silence.

Hermione's heart began beating faster again, wondering if Cho had just left her. She was about to open her eyes when she felt a sigh of breath across her cheek. She swallowed hard, knowing Cho was barely inches away from her. If she leaned forward just a little...

Fingertips brushed her cheek causing a shiver, they dragged down over her throat followed by the barest caress of lips at the base of her neck.

"Cho," Hermione breathed, feeling like she should say something but having no idea what that something was. She was saved having to think of something, however, as lips brushed over her cheek, Hermione instinctively turned her head and captured Cho in a kiss.

It was brief, sweet, and when it ended Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Cho in front of her, with that enchanting smile on her face. That was when it happened. It wasn't like something snapped, quite the opposite, it was more like a balloon had been slowly inflating in her chest and in that moment, the balloon was as full as it would go without bursting. Hermione leant in and kissed Cho again, a hand on her cheek. She carefully parted her lips, Cho did the same, her tongue darted out, grazing against Cho's teeth for a second.

Cho put her hands on Hermione's waist as the kissing grew in intensity, their tongues touched, at once complimenting and clashing with the other, Hermione grabbed the other girl harder, one hand tangled in her silky hair. A soft sigh escaped Cho and Hermione felt a sense of triumph, she deepened the kiss, wanting to elicit more sounds from her, she pressed their bodies together, feeling hardened nipples through Cho's shirt and was rewarded with a moan.

Hermione began to unbutton Cho's shirt, she was surprised to find her fingers worked quickly and weren't shaking. She slid the material away from Cho's shoulders, taking a small step back to watch as more skin was revealed. She quickly pulled off her own shirt, unfastening her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Cho began placing kisses across her chest, around her breasts, circling closer to nipples which had hardened in the cool air.

Hermione tilted her head back, eyes closed as she simply _felt_. Cho took one of her nipples into her mouth, teeth grazing it before her tongue swirled over it. Hermione groaned, arching her back. Cho continued her attentions, her fingertips gliding over the sensitive skin of Hermione's stomach. She kissed between her breasts, then lower, heading towards her navel and lower still.

Hermione stilled Cho's movements and pulled her to her feet again. She kissed her tenderly before stepping away from her. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her tights, dropping her skirt to the floor too. Before she set down her wand she Transfigured one of the desks pushed against the wall into a bed. She lay down on it.

By this time Cho had taken off her clothes too, leaving only a plain black thong. She crawled up the bed and on top of Hermione, pressing their almost naked bodies together as she kissed her. Hermione groaned, her hands grabbing at Cho, her hips, her ass, her legs.

Cho's hand slipped under the elastic of Hermione's underwear, she cupped her heat, watching Hermione writhe underneath her. She grinned and pressed a finger into her. Hermione gasped, a pinprick of white hot pleasure threaded through her. She arched into Cho as her finger slipped into her cunt, setting a steady rhythm. Another finger was added and Hermione's moans strung together into one long series of sounds of pleasure. Her hips thrust in time to Cho's administrations, she pulled her down closer and kissed her hard before biting down and sucking on her neck, knowing it would leave a mark.

Hermione threw her head back against the pillow as she came, Cho still pumping into her, watching her face as she came down from her orgasm. Without hesitation, even though she must have been exhausted, she flipped Cho over on the bed and began kissing down her chest hungrily.

She pulled the thong away from her hips and began kissing the inside of her thighs. Cho unconsciously opened her legs more as Hermione kissed higher. Finally she brought her tongue down to Cho's centre, a broad stroke all the way up, collecting her wet heat on the tip of her tongue. Cho began to wriggle so Hermione grabbed a hold of her hips, holding her down as she thrust her tongue deep inside her. She slid up through her folds and began circling her clit, flicking over it and sucking. Cho cried out, grinding her hips down as Hermione licked and sucked, driving two fingers into her. Faster and faster she pounded into her, flicking her tongue over her clit as fast as she could.

Cho screamed her climax, her body infinitely tense before she collapsed, spent, on the bed. Hermione kissed her way up Cho's stomach, stroking her hair out of her eyes before dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I love Quidditch," Hermione grinned.


End file.
